Rival Tess
Rival Tess is the second in-game friendly rival in Pokémon Brick Bronze. She has lived on Rosecove Beach before joining the player and Rival Jake on a Pokémon journey. She is a Dragon-type Pokémon specialist. History When Tess was small, her parents vanished on an adventure, not being able to see her grow up. She has lived with her grandfather in the lighthouse on Rosecove Beach since her parents' disappearance, guarding the Blue Orb in the process. 10 years later, Team Eclipse attacks her home for the Blue Orb. Tess was locked inside her house by her grandfather in order to protect her, while the Blue Orb was robbed from her grandfather's hands shortly before the player arrives to their rescue. She comes out after everything is over and tells her grandfather that she could have taken care of those Eclipse goons if he let her fight. Eventually her grandfather changes his mind and let her start adventuring along with the player and Rival Jake. After the player acquires the Float Badge, Tess proceeds on Route 9 and asks Jake to battle the player in front of her, then she will fight the winner. She shows her favourite type to be Dragon type. She notices that Jake battles like everything is on the line, contrary to how Jake claims to be "going too easy". Later on the player encounters an Absol on Route 10, but is scared off when Tess arrives with Jake. In the conversation, she states that she is afraid of bats, proven by how quick she gets through Mt. Cragonos with Jake -- by the time player reaches Cragonos Cliffs, they are already on Cragonos Peak and waiting for the player to catch up near the platform to board the airship. Arriving in Anthian City, she leads Jake and the player to Poké Ball Emporium in the Shopping District, where she meets up with Uncle Gerald for the first time in 10 years and asks him for more information on Team Eclipse. She waits in Poké Ball Emporium along with Jake while the player heads for Anthian Gym in the Battle District. Right after the player acquires Soaring Badge, Team Eclipse raids Anthian City, and Tess is unable to stop Jake from rushing in alone. She is extremely worried and decides to team up with the player to sneak through Anthian Sewer. In Anthian Park, she and the player are confronted by the Eclipse Admins, and ultimately, the Eclipse Boss himself. They are outnumbered by Team Eclipse and cannot rescue Jake, but Tess lets out her rage and yells at the Boss, calling him a terrorist and forcing him to battle the player. The Absol encountered earlier rushes in to help, and Tess immediately noticed the Absolite it is holding. She then gives the player her Key Stone, which is given by her parents before they have gone missing. She then witnessed how the Legendary Pokémon Dialga and Palkia stabilized the city after its power core gets blasted, and she is sent back in time along with the player. When the crisis in Anthian City was over, she stayed behind in the Poké Ball Emporium with Uncle Gerald, until the point where player clears Fluoruma Gym. By then Tess and Gerald had confirmed that the Eclipse HQ is indeed on Crescent Island as they expected, so they immediately set off in hopes of catching up to the player as soon as possible. Once they found the player in Fluoruma City and update him or her with the newest situation, Tess proceeds to Route 14 for a head start while Gerald returns to Anthian City. At the end of Route 14, Tess is found surrounded by a few Eclipse Members trying to recruit her, but she refuses. The player arrives on scene and she has the player to single-handedly crush the 2 Grunts, but all of a sudden, the masked Admin starts talking about reuniting with Tess and the player, revealing himself to be......! Personality Tess is described by her grandfather to be reckless. She is brave enough to try facing off the Eclipse Admin, only to be forced back into her house by her grandfather. Later on, she shows her boldness by demanding the player and Jake to battle each other, and challenging the victor out of them. She also reveals her fear of bats, seemingly resulting in how fast she and Jake travels through Mt. Cragonos. Dialogue Click to view all dialogues of Rival Tess. Rosecove Beach "Grandpa, please let me fight these men. My Pokémon are strong enough! I can do this!" "You don't need to talk to me like I'm a child grandpa, let alone treat me like one. I could have taken care of those men a long time ago if you would've just let me battle them. "Well, if you would just let me go have my own adventures, I wouldn't be so reckless." "Wait, really?" "Grandpa, thank you so much! I will come back when I've seen the world. We can talk about all of my adventures and it will be so much fun! "I will." "Well, I'm ready to leave town when you are. Oh, I see you are collecting gym badges. There is a gym in town, you know. So how about I wait by the gate that leads to Route 9 until you get the badge in Rosecove City?" "Oh look at that, he does talk after all." Rosecove City *If talked to before taking on Rosecove Gym: "Oh good it's you. Does Jake always talk a lot? Up at my grandpa's he hardly talked, but now I can't get him to shut up. He also said he single-handedly took on Team Eclipse at Mt. Igneus and saved Brimber City. You two are quite the heroes." Route 9 Before battles "Actually, before we go anywhere, I would like to suggest we do something first." "Well, I know you are both tough trainers. I'm curious which one of you is stronger." "Actually, what I'm really asking is if you could let me watch you battle each other. I would also like to battle the winner of your match. I know this seems kind of sudden, but I want to make sure that you are both tough if I'm going to be travelling with you. And if the winner of your match can beat me then I will know that you are without a doubt very strong trainers." "Well if you're afraid to battle Player then we'll just have our match without you." (Turns to Player) "You aren't afraid of a little friendly fight, are you Player?" "Player seems fine with it." "Oh good, this will be so exciting!" (Turns to Player again) "I will be cheering for you both." "That was such a great match! You both did very well. Player must be really strong, though, to have beaten Jake." "Well that was nice of you, Jake. Now I want to challenge Player." (Turns to Player) "This is going to be so exciting! Alright Player, I hope you're ready! I won't be going easy on you like Jake did!" After battles *After defeating Tess: "Wait...... Did I really lose?" "Oh my, you really are a strong trainer! I thought for sure that I would win. I really don't know what happened. Maybe this is what my grandfather meant when he said I was too reckless. I must have placed too much confidence in myself." "Actually, if we're being honest here, that was my first real battle. My grandfather would never let me go out and challenge other real trainers because he thought I would hurt myself. My Pokémon and I have only trained with each other. It's been a struggle to teach them what they know now." "Reckless, I know." "Well thanks, Jake. Anyways, now you know a little more about me. One of my hopes in setting out on this adventure with you is to become a real Pokémon trainer. I want my Pokémon and I to grow strong together." "Thanks, Jake." (Turns to Player) "Player, you said Team Eclipse has your parents, right? I think I might know someone that can help. He's an old friend of my grandpa's and he really knows his way around Roria. I think maybe he could help us figure out where Team Eclipse's base might be." "He actually lives in the capital city of Roria, Anthian City." (Turns to Player again) "There's a gym there too from what I've heard, Player." "This will be interesting indeed." "Well, we're on Route 9 now. I'm pretty sure we just travel through this forest until we reach Route 10. From there we travel through a cave to the top of the Cragonos Mountains." "We want to be careful not to get lost here, though. I heard there is a haunted mansion somewhere in these woods. I would hate to end up there. Ghost-type Pokémon scare me a little. I'm not afraid to admit it." "That's kind of you, Jake. But since we are here in the woods, can I suggest that we train? I want to see what kinds of Pokémon this area offers." *If talked to before proceeding onto Route 10: "Hey can I ask you something, Player? Does Jake really think he's stronger than you? I could tell in his battle that he was trying really hard. It seems he was battling as if everything was on the line. I hope he knows that being the strongest isn't what's important. It's what you do with that strength that defines who you are as a person. He's a good guy, I just hope he's focusing on the right things." Route 10 "Player!" "What Pokémon was that, Player, and why did it run off?" "Absol? You mean Absol the Disaster Pokémon?" "Certainly not. That worries me a little." "That was very interesting indeed." (Turns to Player) "I almost thought you were being attacked." "Right, and we're all back together now too." "Caves are kinda scary, though. I'd much rather take the sky train up to the top." "Oh, I suppose that sounds alright. But if we run into any Zubats or Woobats or any other oo-bats, I don't know what I'll do." "See ya at the top, Player!" Cragonos Peak "Awesome, looks like we're all here!" "Why the puzzled look, Player?" "You do know where Anthian City is, right?" "It's an astounding demonstration of where science has gotten us today." "The whole city is supported by a power core that never runs dry." "It's incredible!" (Turns to Jake) "Right, but the first thing we'll need to do is go speak with my father's old friend." (Turns to Player) "He's the only person aside from my grandfather that I know, that also knew my parents." "I haven't seen him for a while, but I know he works at the Poké Ball shop in Anthian City's Shopping District." "One we arrive in Anthian City, we'll need to go see him as soon as possible." "He knows and talks with a lot of people all over Roria." "If anyone can tell us anything about Team Eclipse and your parents, he can." (Turns to Jake) "Exactly, so let's not waste any more time." (Turns to pilot) "Alright, pilot." "We're ready to go!" Battles Route 9 Note: Player must defeat Rival Jake beforehand. Anthian Sewer Note: Tess teams up with the player here. Trivia *The level of Tess' Shelgon when battled on Route 9 has been increased by 1 from the Free Access update onwards. *Tess' purple hair and scarf seemingly resembles her speciality of Dragon-type Pokémon. T T